Harem Story, Tales of Love and Lust
by MasterZoraco
Summary: I like to make Harems for Friends, so I thought I'd use them to make stories. None of the names of the men in these stories are any actual person I know's name.


Sorry I loaded with a part no finished. But I will finish it and edit in whole chapters at a time. Hope you enjoy it!

Round 1: Slimey Slimey Surprise

Ruben got his towel and clothes, then made his way to the Bathroom. He was ready to relax and just enjoy a nice bath. He turned on the water and stripped, placing his clothes in the hamper there then going in. He laid down in the warm substance, relaxed, calm, vulnerable... That's when she striked! Holding his limbs down and creeping over his body as she formed , her breasts jiggled, her butt wiggled, and she had an evil, sexy smile. "You keep falling for this, it's cute...". "You're not supposed to be in there, remember?" He said trying to be serious. She opened her mouth with her tongue out, as slime tentacles opened his mouth for her to suck on his tongue until she fully kissed him. Her throat then pulled his tongue into it,and she vigorously moved her hips to make his erection penetrate her body. She tighten herself around his rod as she scrubbed all over it. Her boobs leaked into him and she used them to wash his chest against hers. He couldn't help it, he loved her and she was so sexy, and it wasn't like she was preventing him from washing since she used herself to clean him. But he knew she wanted something in return, she wanted to see him squirm, to be powerless to stop her, then feed on his essence... She extended one of her tentacle like hair to his scrotum, a mouth then appeared and sucked on it, swirled it's tongue, and loved it. He shivered from this new sensation, the assault ceaseless and strong. "Bbbblairrrrr... " He moaned so happy. She then looked him over to see if she finished, his body shined nearly like hers and he was still looking lovingly towards her. "Now it's time for my payment..." She said in a sexy tone as she made her pussy and nipples into mouths. Her pussy lips sucked, thrusted and swallowed his dick up. Her lipples drooled and went to make out with him with her saliva tasting of fruit punch. He sucked and licked into her nipples, squeezing, pulling and moaning Into them. She moaned as well from his power, he was fucking deep into her and tasted so good to her body that wanted to feed from his dick. He began to squirm again with moans even louder, he was ready to cum, she was ready to feast as she watched him moan with her. Finally he came, a stream of white pearly cream, jettisoned through her body, tasting sweet. She then wiggled some of herself down his dick hole to get it all, his dick pulsing as she checked and made him cum some more. He began to slip under the water as exhaustion took him. She got him out and took him to bed, wrapping around him as pajamas before she too fell asleep.

Round 2: Daily Bonus

He woke suddenly as Blair stretched over his body from her waking. She pulled off him a bit, only covering his bottom half, so she could kiss him. "Good morning" she happily said. He replied lovingly, "And to you as well." The door then opened to a young Lucario in a maid uniform with a tray for Breakfast. She stared at him with nothing but respect and love while gazed back with adoration. She came in and set the tray at their laps before sitting next to him and snuggling, because she knew how much he liked snuggling. She took the fork from the tray and began to feed him while Blair held his arms down as a way of saying to let her. Alonna Lucario was so happy to get so much attention from her beloved Master. He reluctantly let them do so even though he didn't like being babied, but knew it made them happy. Once he was finished he felt full and happy, he hugged Alonna for the wonderful breakfast. She blushed and kissed him to get him in the mood, gently rubbing her body on his, her nipples hard and poking into him. He knew what she wanted, it was one of her favorite things to do. He moved her paw to his zipper to let her know she could, so she opened his pants and pulled out his penis. She nuzzles and kissed down his body, then licked around it until she shoved the whole thing in her mouth. He moaned as his penis grew in her mouth, the space getting smaller, tighter as he got harder. Alonna moaned as well once he rubbed the walls of her mouth, Alonna was not ordinary, her mouth and throat had a very numerous amount of nerve endings making it very similar to her vagina. She bobbed her head forward and back as his cock reached further into her face. It was so warm, so tastey. He grabbed her head and moved her faster, "Oh Alonna!" He moaned, moving her to the edge of the bed, putting her on her back, laying her head over as he layed over her to gently fuck her face. He bit his lip as her wet warm mouth made love to his cock. Blair watched and felt a little left out, she then went to Alonna's legs and opened them wide to mash her pussy to Alonna's. The rubbing like a fire of ecstasy on her slimy pussy and getting her horny again as it coaxed her to grow a penis, becoming harder and a little over- Sized. She held her huge dick and used her hair to pick up her legs, pushing them wide and rocketing into Alonna's cunt. Alonna gasp and choked as her pussy was raped as well now, a cool, wet, yet hard rod scrubbing into her sex as her Master's hot tastey fuck rod broke into her face and pulsed. Her eyes rolled and she dripped from her mouth and pussy, being slammed by a massive member and slapped in the nose with her beloveds balls who's scent the breathed in happily. Ruben felt Alonna's body and played with her breasts as he reached to suck on Blair's nipple. Everyone moaned, everyone grew close to climax, getting faster to finish big time. Ruben then grabbed her head and shoved as deep as he can to cum into her stomach while Blair flooded past her cervix and filled her womb. Alonna spasming as she clawed the bed from her double orgasm coming from her mouth and hole. Blair pulled out while Ruben was held by Alonna who wanted to suck a bit more to be sure he was nice, dry, and most of all, satisfied. He managed to cum a little more so she finally let go and gently went to sleep. Ruben moved her onto his bed under the covers. He was still hard and wanted to fuck some more, he turned to Blair who was breathing a little hard, "I need a breather." She answered to his unsaid plea. He kissed her forehead and went out to the hall, looking for another of his girls.

Round 3: A willing Slave

He put on only pants as he left and came out to the backyard where Riza and Lunar had been training, and Riza had won. She put away her Omega Blade and came back inside with a quick "Hello" to Ruben as he passed her. Lunar was disturbed at the thought of her loss, all the training she had done and she couldn't beat what she thought was simply Ruben's pet. He came closer to comfort her but she moved away once she noticed him. "What do you even want with me? I may be your slave, but I can't even beat your pet!" He sighed and took her hand, she didn't like it but knew he meant no harm. He made her meet his gaze, "She's not my pet, she's my partner, she gains strength from me as well as her own power. If both of us are strong then she becomes stronger." She thought about it, and seemed to understand. He then hugged her, " I know you are strong, but no matter how strong even Riza is, there will always be someone stronger. All you can do is keep trying to get better. " She looked up at him and was confused, her whole life she had been told feelings like these were a weakness, and that any loss showed it. But his... 'Partners' as he called them, became stronger from being with him. She then decided maybe she should be more willing of being his slave, maybe she could be stronger too. She then got down on one knee in respect, "Please Master, help me become stronger than Riza." He was surprised at the sudden shift since she had resisted being a subordinate after losing her high status in her clan. "Well, me and Riza as well as Alonna become stronger through our bond, perhaps if we become closer you can become stronger too?" She nodded in agreement as if it worked for them it may for her too. "How do we do that?" She asked a little eager. He kissed her in response and snuck his tongue into her mouth, tasting her breath. She was befuddled on how such training would help her get stronger, but she tried to match his movements. However she felt something, it was new and weird. She moved her hand down to her vagina and opened the hatch there to feel it, the touching felt good and it was very wet. She had never felt like this. He then pulled away to her reluctance and opened his pants, a long but kinda floppy thing came out, he looked at her and said, "Suck on this please." She looked at it again, something she had never seen before, and came closer slowly. Then she opened her mouth and sucked in the tip, it was salty and had quite a weird scent. It grew and became harder in her mouth as he pushed her head to suck in more and slowly moved her head as she did what she was told, sucking and still fingering herself. She then moved her fingers in more and gasped as the new sensation took her, it got wetter and she moved her head faster as she began to like it. She then went all the way to the base and held his hips to push it in her mouth more. She moved her head up and down the thick hard rod in her mouth and soon felt it's girth grow as if it was ready to do something. He then pulled it out her mouth and got on his knees to slip it between her breasts. She held them together and moved them up and down it as it grew hotter and pulsed faster. He shivered a bit as he got closer and with her biggest thrust of her tits she made him cum. The white stuff splooged out and covered her face, dripping down her body and engulfing her in his scent. The scent was strong, smelly, but it made her sex leak more and quiver hungrily for the stuff. He snuck behind her and rubbed the dripping thing between her thighs and against her spot, coating it in her scent and mixing their fluids. She panted from being touched like this and soon screamed as he shoved the giant thing, (Compared to her), in through her hymen. The pain was intense, powerful, but she wanted more. He slowly moved in her with the huge thing pushing apart the innards of her body and ramming against her cervix. She clawed the ground as she was mixed with feelings of pain and ecstasy. They seemed to melt together as it broke through her cervix and was filling her womb with just the tip. He pulled up her front and felt her body before he placed one on her boob and the other rubbing her clitoris. She began to drool from being played with like this and pleaded, "More Master! More !" So he pulled her nipples and Clit, making her scream as she came for the first time. He squeezed her closer to him as he felt her small tight hole clench his dick. He thrusted hard into her and bulged his tip from her body to cum as well. Her stomach grew and swelled as her tiny body was inflated with human semen from a cock too big for her. She fell to the side in exhaustion, holding her swelled belly.

Round 4: Robot Ravaging

Ruben pulled out and admired her, before he heard the bushes move and Solaria stepped out. The Gizoid looked at the scene before her in shock, "What did you do to her?!" She was ready to attack him when Lunar moaned, "Sa...Ssss-so... Good... " She smiled to him and then her. Solaria was confused by her smiling when he had obviously done something draining to her. He saw this and said, "Would you like to know what I did to Lunar? I can do it for you too, and it will feel really good..." He smiled. She was unsure of this as Lunar laid there, but she seemed happy... Solaria came closer to her Master. He took her hand and leaned her against a tree, then felt where her spot was, it seems Solaria had scanned the other girls to know their abilities so much, she had gained the main thing that made her to be classified as a girl. Solaria gripped his shoulder as she was taken by the new sensation, he then went in her with a finger. Her body began to suck on it and pull it deeper. He became enthused by this development, and put in his member. It instantly sucked it in, limp as it was, it wanted it to grow and squeezed it, loved it, and rubbed it until he finally began to get hard. She felt it rise within her body, the robot only able to use her eyes to convey her arousal. He looked at her face that seemed to be developing a blush, "I wish you had a mouth, I want to kiss it do much right now." She tried to ask between moans, "What's... AHHHH ...Kiss?... . oooohhhhh..." He replied "This" and he kissed right where her mouth would be. She felt it there and began to scan it and others mouths she had seen, then cut open where his mouth had been as it forged one of its own. She then kissed him doing the same things he had done. He on the other hand battled her tongue for control to arouse her more, and it worked. He fucked her mouth with his tongue as he humped her up a tree. Her body changed and reacted to copy a female anatomy fully now, breasts grew, her ass filled, and a tail popped out since most of the females had them. She wrapped her tongue around his and began to secrete flavors from her tongue. A fruity delight being slathered in his mouth. He humped faster and held her to him closer as her arms went around his neck and she humped back. Both moaned louder and fucked harder, soon he couldn't take anymore from before and came into her. Her body drank in his cum and let him go as both calmed down. Solaria now understanding how he had made Lunar feel so good. She looked into his eyes and began to feel something new, "Thank you, Master... That was amazing..." He smiled and kissed her again, "Let's get Lunar inside." She nodded and let go of him so he could pick her up. They took her to her room where Solaria decided to stay so her brain could take in her new form and the experience.

Round 5: A Dragon, and her Rider

Ruben went to the kitchen, tired and hungry from so much love making. He had never done it this much before and now he had at least 4 women who would want him from now on. He ate a lot and finally was full enough to go. He then spotted Winona behind him from the corner of his eye as she was standing in the doorway kind of angry. He put away the dishes he used in the sink and tried to figure out why she could be angry when she yelled, "What the Hell, Ruben!" He fell back from this roaring outburst. "W-What!?" He asked in shock. "Do you know what you've been putting me through?! We are Dragon and Rider! What you feel, I feel! And all this time I've had to feel weird urges for the other girls out of nowhere!" He started to feel ashamed, he had been a little amount of time and he already was being a horrible partner to her. He went to hug her, and she hugged back as she felt his sorrow and shame. "I'm so sorry Winona..." He began to cry, she then cried to. But it was soon replaced as he felt horny again, and didn't know why as his face became redder. She gave a small chuckle as she watched his face and said, "So I guess you feel the fire too?" He nodded and began to feel hot as she felt up his crotch to raise it more. She pulled him out the kitchen and led him saying, "You owe me for every time you made me cum and your cock wasn't in me." He grimmaced at this since he didn't know how long a dragon could go, or if he could repay all the fucking he did. She brought him outside and took off, which confused him as he lost her in the sun. Then, just as he turned around, she came in from behind and swooped off with him. He was very scared now since he had always riden on her back in her beast form, not hanging from her legs in humanoid form. He held on for dear life as she caught a tailwind and flew to her mountain. She dropped him in front of a cave that was to high to get to except by flight, then landed next to him, "Come with me my mate." She seductively teased and went in. He slowly followed her, even though he knew it was hers, it was still scary to be walking into a dragon's lair, especially since he knew he was about to be her main dish. He looked around at her adornments of lost paintings, battle armor, and treasure as she had the spare time to find such things. He then saw a nest made of treasure in the center, obviously where she rested. She pulled him into it and undressed as she lay on him to see how much he liked her soft, smooth body in this form as she made him feel it, caress it and massage it, to her enjoyment as well. Her dark skin warm as it knitted to sleek ruby scales. "Do you like my body?" He didn't entirely know how to answer that since he knew better than to just say yes. He hugged and responded "It is quite an enchanting part of you, but I know there is more within..." He put a hand to her heart with a soft loving touch. She almost cried, he had thought it through and been so tender as she felt him mean every word. She regained herself and laid him down "Well this is not the form you will be mounting right now, my Rider..." She began to transform to a full Dragon, her skin being taken over by the glistening ruby scales and body growing to amass for even more muscles. She retained a soft warm underbelly with ample breasts, but still covered in scales. She looked over him with Golden eyes piercing his soul for her judgement, "Now Rider, you will ride your Dragon in a new way. Come to my Clocoa and let me feel your seed flow within me!" She then turned into her side so she could watch what he was doing. He stood and moved down her body, sliding a hand down her belly. She then noticed that he was very erect, as if the change hadn't phased him at all. "Are you not hesitant abou-" she started until he shoved himself into her, kinda large for him, Clocoa. He had no problem pleasuring a mighty and majestic creature as he helped her hold her leg above him. She had expected a size difference but he wasn't lacking as much as she thought, he almost reached her womb and could pretty much kiss her cervix with his tip. He began to thrust and a loud sqwelch echoed through the air from how wet she already was. He was forceful and strong to make sure he reached deep inside her while her body kept trying to pull him deeper in.. She soon found herself panting as well from the energy he gave off to try and fill her. She rolled onto her stomach as she was no longer able to hold herself up, her body gripped tighter to his member as it tried to coax out his essence. She wrapped her tail around him to push him deeper and she gasped when he started to breach her womb. She was clawing the bed as the rush of ecstasy grew stronger. She tightened even more as her fluids kept squirting out with every thrust and he pulsed and grew longer In her, both were ready to cum, and it was gonna be big. She tried to speak, "Ru-Ru-Ruben! I-I-I-" it was here as she roared and he gave a mighty yell, both orgasmed with power as he was dowsed in her pussy juices and her body bulged slightly. with his semen. She tried to calm down with heavy breath, but was soon shocked when she felt him start moving again, "S-so soon?! Aren't you tired?" He shook his head."W-wait, I need a breather. I wasn't expecting you to be so powerful." He then reminded her "Well we are connected, we can feel each other feeling good too." That's when she realized why she had cum and felt more tired than she should. "W-well if you insist on still going..." She turned around and sorta ate his lower half. She held him there in her mouth as she used her tongue to play with his crotch. She sucked on his bottom half which squeezed and pressured in her mouth, giving more to what he felt on his groin. His rod rubbed and squeezed into her tongue, making him moan more as he hugged her snout. She smiled at how cutely he squirmed in her mouth and kept sucking to his enjoyment. In do time she could feel him grow again as he was halfway to cumming. She laid him down again and kept sucking solely on his dick. He began to lovingly hump her face in rhythm with her sucking. He imagined how weird this would be if they didn't know each other, a Dragon almost eating him then laying him down to blow him with her huge mouth. He started to fuck faster and held onto her horns, she could feel him getting closer and she moved her head faster and closed her eyes, waiting for her prize. It then erupted from him as her mouth was glazed with his semen, slathering her tongue and quickly going down her throat. She then let go and let him relax, laying down partly covered in his own fluids, which she quickly lapped up. She decided he had done well and turned back into her Maiden form. She squished him into a hug and pushed her boobs into his face to get him excited again, which totally worked since she could feel his penis grow into her pussy.


End file.
